The House of Hades
by V.I.D Vishii
Summary: what i think will happen in the House of Hades. i do no own anything except the plot and any characters i decide to add in
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Heres chapter 1. Sorry that its really short.**

**Chapter 1**

In Nico's opinion the Argo II was a mess. Everyone was crying or comforting someone, except Leo. Instead he was running around fixing the ship like a mad man. Nico knew he should help him but he was too sad, like everyone else.

"Do you think they could survive?" Piper asked with tears still running down her face.

Everyone went silent waiting for a reply, which took a while since Nico forgot he was aboard the ship, he had been alone in a giant jar for the last however many days.

"Um...they are 2 of the most powerful demigods, so probably." Nico said without any confidence in his words, but it seemed to relax the others a little bit.

"Can you feel them?" Hazel asked.

"What are you talking about? Of course he can't feel them, their Tartarus for Jupiter's sake!" Jason exclaimed, his voice laced with tears.

"Children of Hades, Pluto for you, can feel a person's soul leave their body." Nico explained, "And-"

"But only the most powerful can and you have to have some sort of connection to them." Hazel added for good measure.

"Right. They are still alive but-"

THUD!

"What was that?" Leo asked, saying the question on everyone's minds.

Nico ran out to the deck first, having already drawn his blade, and stopped in his tracks. Standing on the deck was Dr Thorn, the first monster he ever saw.

**I will update every 3 or 5 days. for the next week I probably wont be able to upload the new as I have rowing camp.**

**Cyas**

**-Vishii**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

"You're such a Seaweed Brain! You could have saved yourself!" Annabeth screamed at Percy as they fell into Tartarus.

"I lost you for 8 months and I'm not losing you again. Plus, you would be dead meat because of your broken ankle." Percy calmly replied, brushing a piece of hair out of Annabeth's eye, "We've been through so much together, it wouldn't matter if we add 'survived Tartarus' to that."

"How do you know if we can survive Tartarus? Nico almost went insane and he's a son of Hades."

"Because I believe that we-"Percy stopped talking as he saw a faint light shining out of the wall. "What's that?"

Annabeth turned her head to look and Percy was glad that he had fallen into a pit of pure evil with Annabeth, the smartest, most beautiful demigod he ever saw.

"There's another entrance." Annabeth said.

"What?"

"Remember on our first quest how Luke gave you some flying shoes which you gave to Grover and when we walked past Tartarus, they pulled Grover towards it?" Annabeth explained.

"Yeah."

"That's the entrance"

"That makes sense." Percy said, feeling stupid but that was normal for him, "How long until we reach it?"

"At this rate, 5 minutes. Why?"

"Because if we manage to get out, we get your ankle healed and then maybe you could take a dip-"

"Great idea but you're the one who's taking a dip, Seaweed Brain."

"Got it, Wise Girl."

**I wont be able to update until at least Wednesday 12****th****. Sorry for the wait but I have rowing camp and im not allowed to take my laptop, so need some time to write the next chapter. Same goes for City of Heavenly Fire.**

**Cyas**

**-Vishii**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating. I had rowing camp and then I was too tired to do anything.**

Jason almost ran into Nico. He was about to tell him to move when he saw the look of terror on his face.

"I believe the rule book clearly states no one is allowed to leave the gymnasium during the dance, Nico." the monster on the deck said, frightening Nico even more.

Jason didn't know what was wrong with Nico. He didn't seem like the person to be frozen in fear by seeing a manticore, especially after surviving Tartarus. He was about to tell Nico to get a grip when one of the manticore's projectiles flew through the air and, before Jason could stop, impaled into Nico's shoulder, the force of the impact slamming Nico into the wall. Nico's body shuddered in pain as he tried to stop himself from screaming.

"Leave him alone." Hazel said appearing by his side.

"I'm done with him now. I just thought it might be nice to give him a taste of the pain Perseus Jackson felt." the manticore said, "And to just say hi. You see, the Hunters aren't here to save you this time, di Angelo."

"Leave Nico alone." Jason said walking to stand in front of Nico, who looked dead.

"Are you challenging me? The last a demigod challenged me, he lost his best friend. And do you know who this demigod was?" the manticore scoffed.

Jason knew it was Percy but he stayed quiet.

"It was Perseus Jackson." The manticore said, "That boy is too loyal. He almost died trying to protect Nico here and his sister, Bianca.

Something clicked inside Nico and he looked at the manticore with pure hatred.

"I hated you as Dr Thorn, and I sure as Zeus hate you now." Nico said summoning skeletons, "Have a great fall, it's longer than your last one."

At that, the skeletons jumped on Dr Thorn and threw him off the ship. They turned to look at Nico but they suddenly disappeared.

"What just-"Piper started saying only to be cut off by Hazel.

"Nico!" Hazel said running towards him.

The rest of the crew turned to Nico and saw that he had collapsed. Hazel fell down next to him and put her hand on his heart.

"He's alive. Just." She said as she looked up at us.

"Give him some ambrosia and nectar." Leo said pulling some out of his tool belt and handing it to Hazel.

Hazel poured some nectar into Nico's mouth and feed him a square of ambrosia, all while holding back tears. Jason had never met Nico but knew he was dear to Hazel and especially to Percy, Annabeth and his sister.

A soft moan escaped Nico's lips and Hazel let her tears run down her face as she nearly squeezed the life out of him.

"Loosen up." Nico said, "I am King, you know."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't stupid." Hazel replied.

"I'm a King, nothing I do is stupid." Nico countered "And as I recall shouldn't you be bowing to me?"

"You lost that power ages ago, my King." Hazel mockingly said "when you brought me back."

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

Everyone was wondering what was up. Nico didn't look a King, if he was one anyway, and if he was why would he be terrified of a manticore?

"I hate to break this reunion but would you mind explaining what just happened?" Leo questioned, "And what are you the king of, Nico?"

Nico and Hazel looked at each and came to a silent agreement.

"Well that was a manticore that we just defeated." Nico started

"And it takes a lot of effort and power to summon ghosts if you're not in contact with the ground." Hazel continued but everyone knew she was holding something back.

"And he won't be back for a while and, no, he's not in Tartarus." Nico finished.

"We knew that." Piper said, "You still haven't said what your king of, Nico."

Regret flashed in Nico's eyes but it was gone as soon as it was there.

"Let's just leave it at I'm a king." He said as he walked away from the group.

**I figured that not many demigods know that Nico is the Ghost King but I wasn't going mention it but it will be very important later on. I might change the rating because of Percy and Annabeth and Tartarus. A lot of HoH fanficition show Tartarus as a barren place and they don't come across any monsters. Mine is going have a lot of blood and guts involved and massive twist that you will probably kill me for having.**

**Cyas**

**-Vishii**


End file.
